The invention generally relates computer systems and computer executed methods, and more specifically to an automatic fix for extensible markup language (XML) errors.
In most Extensible Markup Language (XML) development environments, an XML editor reports two types of errors, i.e., well-formedness and validation errors. Typically, a line with a well-formedness/validation error or warning is marked in an editor panel by underlining an error region with a color. Also a colored sign will mark the position in the document of that line on the right side ruler of the editor panel. The same will happen for a validation warning, only the color indicating the warning will be different. However, it is up to the developer to decipher the errors and correct the errors, wasting precious development time.